


Have fun you two

by Abbypd



Series: Fun over the phone [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbypd/pseuds/Abbypd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum has had a crush on Liam for ages. Things heat up when they watch Frozen together. The rest of the two bands takes it very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have fun you two

**Author's Note:**

> So it's late and I wrote this very quickly.  
> English isn't my native language, so there might be some mistakes.
> 
> I hope you like it.  
> Leave feedback :)

**_Calum:_ ** _Guys, movie night tonight?_

 

It was a bit of a habit to all huddle up in a hotel room on a day off, since it was almost impossible to go out for the nine famous lads.

 

**_Michael:_ ** _Harry, Niall and I are going out. Wanna come?_

**_Calum:_ ** _Nah, Im not in the mood._

**_Michael:_ ** _Okay. Have fun doing nothing then. ;)_

**_Calum:_ ** _I will. Anybody else up for movie night?_

**_Louis:_ ** _Eleanor is here, so Im obviously not going to watch Disney movies with you lot. Sorry ;)_

**_Calum:_ ** _Rude…_

**_Louis:_ ** _You love me. X_

**_Calum:_ ** _No I dont._

**_Zayn:_ ** _Yes you do. And I’m going out with Perrie._

**_Calum:_ ** _I hate you both._

**_Louis:_ ** _Ill buy you pizza tomorrow after the show to make it up to you._

**_Calum:_ ** _I still hate you._

**_Ashton:_ ** _Luke and I are going on a date as well. Sorry mate, but its been way too long. And don’t give me that ‘I hate you’ crap bc we all know its not true ;)_

**_Liam:_ ** _guess that leaves you with me Calpal.. :)_

Great.

It wasn’t as if Calum didn’t want to hang out with Liam… He loved to actually. The thing was; Calum had been crushing on the older lad ever since he first found out his band was going to open for One Direction. Calum had just browsed the internet to get to know the band a little bit better and he had found out Liam was extremely attractive. Sure, they had known each other for quite a while now, and though they were really good friends, Calum still fancied him, and that was why the raven-haired boy always got awkward whenever it was just the two of them.

Liam didn’t really seem to notice though, and even if he did, he’d never pointed it out.

 

**_Calum:_ ** _ur room or mine?_

**_Liam:_ ** _Since ur sharing with Mike, and I am sharing with Zayn, id say my room ;)_

**_Calum:_ ** _Okay, ill be there in a second. Need to bring anything?_

**_Liam:_ ** _No, i have movies, beer and popcorn and we could order pizza._

**_Calum:_ ** _okay. Omw._

**_Ashton:_ ** _Have fun you two ;)_

**_Luke:_ ** _Shut up ash._

**_Michael:_ ** _Zayn, id prepare for the worst when u decide 2 go back 2 your room if i were u. U never know what u find…_

Calum really hated his band sometimes.

 

\---

 

“Hi”

Calum was met with Liam’s bright smile; the older boy was stepping aside to let the band member in.

“The popcorn will be ready in a few seconds. I wasn’t sure what movie you wanted to watch, but I have Frozen, Tangled, the Lion King and Mean Girls.”

“I love Frozen.” Calum smiled, and it was true. He had seen the movie way to many times, but he obviously didn’t mind watching the movie once again with Liam - no, he had never imagined watching movies with Liam alone.

“Great, because I’ve only seen it once, with Niall, and he wouldn’t shut up. I know all the songs though.” Liam smiled, as he walked straight to the mini bar.

“Beer?”

“Please.”

Hanging out with Liam was easy, he was nice and he somehow could chat with everyone about everything. The boy started rambling about the shows and about something that happened with a group of fans today and Calum watched him with a smile on his face. The younger boy sat down on the cosy couch and Liam placed the two bottles of beer and the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. The older lad sat down a little too close to Calum, their thighs hotly against each other and the raven-haired boy was sure the heat was going to form a blister, even though their skins were separated by two layers of clothing.

They watched the movie in silence, Liam asking questions every now and then, since Calum was the expert. The younger boy had a hard time watching the movie though, since he got distracted by Liam’s face, which was focused on the screen; Calum was certain Liam couldn’t see him staring at him.

“If you’re not going to watch the movie, I could just as well turn it off.” Liam suddenly turned to face Calum, whose face was now a bright shade of red.

“I’ve seen it a million times, you still have to watch it.”

“I could watch it another time if you don’t want to see it.”

“No, as I said, I love Frozen.”

“So why aren’t you watching?”

“I-uh…” Calum would’ve come up with an excuse, if only he could think of one.

“Were watching me?” The boy’s cheeks turned impossibly redder and Liam chuckled.

Calum turned to stare at the screen in defeat, while love is an open door came up.

It was Liam’s turn to stare at Calum; he could feel his eyes on him. The younger boy started singing along to Hans’ part, even though Hans was an ass. Liam, whose perfect voice could reach that high, sang along to Anna’s part and Calum couldn’t deny it sounded fucking awesome. Their voices mixed perfectly together and Calum wished Ashton had been there to keek it or whatever.

Liam suddenly got up from the couch, and kneeled down in front of Calum when the song was almost over.

“Can I say something crazy?” he said.

“That’s my line.” Calum pouted.

“Will you marry me?” Liam smiled widely, and though Calum could see amusement in his eyes, there was also something else the youngest couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“Can I say something even crazier?” Calum smiled back.

“Yes!” he said just in time with the movie.

Liam opened his mouth, but he closed it again and sat back down on the couch, his body even closer to Calum’s than first.

 

The boys stayed like that, watching the movie in silence except for the songs. It wasn’t awkward at all, it was peaceful and Calum really could do this every night. The younger boy got a bit tired though, and Liam smiled fondly at him when he yawned.

The eldest threw his arm around his friend and pulled him a little closer, giving Calum a sign that it was okay to cuddle up against him.

Calum nuzzled his head against Liam’s shoulder and laid his right arm on top of Liam’s chest, because he didn’t know what else to do with it. It felt nice though – really nice – to rest his arm against Liam’s muscular torso. Calum’s fingers moved the slightest bit against Liam’s rock hard breast, and the boy watched as goose bumps appeared on the skin beneath his fingers.

When the youngest yawned again, his hot breath against Liam’s neck, the famous band member shivered. Calum loved having that effect on him, though he didn’t understand why. He decided he had to find out. He touched Liam in every way possible, moved the leg that was against the man’s thigh, moved his arm over his torso and moved his face even closer to Liam’s neck. Luckily, they had both consumed enough beer to give Calum the courage he needed. Calum brushed his lips against Liam’s collarbone, the touch so light, it was barely there. Yet, Calum got the exact reaction he had wished for. Liam shuddered again and moved his head to watch his friend.

“What are you doing?” he mumbled softly after licking his dry lips. Calum couldn’t help himself, he couldn’t take his eyes of those plump lips.

“I was cosy, is all.” Calum shrugged for as for as that was possible, his eyes now meeting Liam’s. Calum could barely recognize them. The looked confused, yet dark.

The eldest obviously didn’t know what to do in this situation though, so he just kissed Calum on the top of his head and faced the telly again, though the raven-haired boy knew he wasn’t watching anymore.

The bassist repeated the movement from earlier, his lips more prominent against Liam’s skin this time. The singer let out a shaky breath, and that was the sign for Calum to continue. He placed another kiss on the skin of Liam’s neck, and another. He was slowly moving his way up, until his nose brushed against the man’s earlobe. Calum loved the feeling of Liam’s sharp jawline beneath his lips, but he loved the sound of his friend more. It wasn’t a real whine, just a breath with the slightest bit of noise, but Calum really liked to think it was a whine.

Calum continued what he was doing, now alternating between normal kisses and open-mouthed kisses.

“Calum.”

The boy didn’t react, kept doing what he was doing. He didn’t really know why, and he didn’t know where the courage came from but he figured it was simply the effect the older lad had on him.

“Calum, stop.”

“Why?” The raven-haired boy mumbled against his skin.

“Because this is wrong?”

“Why? Does it feel wrong?”

“N-no…” Liam stuttered when Calum sucked particularly hard on his collarbone, determined to leave a hickey there.

“But you’re three years younger than me.”

“So? I’m legal.” Was all Calum said, and it seemed to work.

Liam turned his head again, his hand moved up to grab the boy’s chin, holding it still to look him in the eyes before he hesitantly placed his lips on Calum’s. The raven-haired boy was the first to realize what was happening, and he took the lead. He had always thought Liam would be in charge in situations like this, but he seemed to be too wonder-struck to do anything. The boy moved his tongue over the man’s bottom lip, receiving the reaction he had wished for, and moving his tongue into Liam’s mouth to explore it. Liam let out another whine – a real one this time – and Calum echoed it, loving the taste of his friend. Maybe friend wasn’t the right word right now, but Calum couldn’t think straight so it was okay.

Calum let his hands wonder over Liam’s chest, now not caring about boundaries anymore. His elbow bumped against his crotch as he did so, and he could feel the eldest was already semi-hard in his pants. Liam was the first to pull away to catch his breath, his forehead leaning against Calum’s as his eyes were still closed.

“You have no idea for how long I’ve wanted this.” Liam whispered, though there was no one around to hear them.

“I am afraid I do.” Calum spoke, which earned him a chaste kiss.

“I’ve had a crush on you ever since Louis showed me that cover on YouTube.” Liam admitted.

“I’ve liked you from the day we were invited to go on tour with you guys. I was just curious, so I watched a few interviews, and I couldn’t seem to stop myself.” Calum smiled shyly, earning a chuckle from Liam.

“So, you were a proper fangirl?”

“Yup” Calum giggled in response. There was that fond look on Liam’s face again, and Calum couldn’t tear his eyes away, he wouldn’t even if he could.

Liam’s mouth was on Calum’s once again, and it was the British lad’s turn to take the lead. This kiss was a lot needier than the last one, and Liam’s strong hand found its way to Calum’s ass, squeezing it playfully.

It was a sign for the raven-haired boy, telling him this was actually happening, so he let his hand slide down Liam’s clothed torso, resting it on top of his crotch, palming it slowly.

“Shit.” Liam said, biting his own bottom lip while Calum’s moved against it.

Calum pulled back to watch Liam’s face as he pushed down a little harder. Liam moaned and he made the most adorable face Calum had ever seen on him. Or the hottest, he couldn’t really decide. At least not with his hand on Liam’s dick, which was getting harder with the second.

“Is it okay if I suck you off?” Calum asked politely. He didn’t really know why, it wasn’t like Liam was going to push him away if he just did, but he still needed to hear from the man himself that what they were doing was one hundred percent okay with him.

“Fuck yes please!” Liam spoke eagerly, making Calum chuckle. He kissed Liam once again, his hands finding the hem of his shirt and removing it, revealing Liam’s muscular and slightly hairy chest. Calum had seen it many times before, but that didn’t take away how extremely _hot_ it was. The bassist placed his mouth on Liam’s collarbone, where he had created a hickey not long ago, and left a trail of open mouthed kisses until he reached his jeans. They were gone within a matter of a second, as were Liam’s boxers. Calum licked his lips, Liam was a lot bigger than he had imagined.

Calum didn’t have much experience with sucking cock – like, none – but he didn’t want Liam to know that. On the other hand, he didn’t want Liam to think he wasn’t special at all, was just another bloke he wanted to go down on. He’d talk about that later, maybe. Now, he had a dick to focus on. Calum carefully licked over Liam’s pink head, watching the reaction he got. Liam sucked in a breath, but that was about it, so Calum decided to take it in his mouth, sucking hard on it.

“Fuck.”

Liam’s voice encouraged Calum to go on, he licked around his friend’s cock and took it in his mouth, only to bob his head up and down in a steady pace. The hotel room was filled with moan after moan and Calum loved how filthy it sounded.

When Calum could taste the first bit of pre-cum on his tongue, he decided it was time to stop the blowjob. He still had other plans with Liam. He’d had them for almost two years now, but it looked like his fantasies were finally going to happen for real.

Calum reattached his mouth from Liam with a wet ‘plop’ and Liam whined in response.

He moved to sit between the older lad’s legs on the couch.

“Don’t want the fun to be over yet.” Calum mumbled against the man’s lips, letting him taste himself. Liam blushed in response.

“I’ve never….” Calum could feel the heat that radiated from the singer’s face.

“You know, with guys.”

“Me neither.” Liam smiled up at him at that.

“Bedroom?” Calum wasn’t sure if Liam had actually asked him that, or he had been dreaming it, either way; Liam got up from the couch and grabbed Calum’s wrist to drag him along. Liam seemed to have gained some confidence after they had both admitted this was a first for them, for he pushed Calum on the bed gently. The younger boy would’ve like Liam to be a little bit rougher but he knew Liam was too much of a sweetheart to actually manhandle the boy.

The bigger man crawled over to where Calum was waiting impatiently, and they met in a heated kiss. They had to break apart because Liam had to get rid of Calum’s clothes, something Calum honestly didn’t mind. Liam let his eyes wander over his body, before his hands did the same, only stopping at his hard prick. He seemed a bit uncertain when he grabbed the dick, moving his thumb over the head. It was Calum’s turn to moan now. Liam kept moving his hand up and down on Calum’s penis before lowering his mouth to lick at it, just like Calum had done to him. It took the eldest a little longer to get used to the feeling of another man’s cock in his mouth, but he eventually took the whole cock in his mouth, letting it hit the back of his throat.

Liam had spent a good five minutes at least on giving Calum head, when he told the boy to turn around. Calum did as he was told. He lay down on his stomach, impatiently waiting for something to happen. Liam’s strong arms wrapped around the raven-haired boy’s thighs, pulling him up a bit so his bum perched up. Calum stayed in that position, while Liam bent down over him, kissing his neck and shoulder blade while he grabbed Calum’s wrist and pinned his arms down above his head. Liam sucked a hickey or two in Calum’s tanned skin, and the boy could feel the man’s hard cock against his bum.

Calum couldn’t really see what was happening, so he just had to wait when Liam pulled back from him. It didn’t take long before he felt Liam’s hands spreading his cheeks, and Calum blushed as he figured out what was about to come.

The bassist could feel Liam’s tongue licking over his hole, dipping in slowly and Calum bit on his bottom lip in pleasure.

Liam kept doing that for a little while, and when the hole was wet enough, Liam sat up again.

“This might hurt a bit.” He said, not from experience but because he could imagine it to.

Calum pushed back his bum when he felt Liam’s long finger entering him slowly, wanting him to hurry the fuck up.

Liam curled his finger twice before moving it in and out of his younger friend, who got used to the stretch soon enough.

“Another.” Was all he said, and Liam did as he was told.

The extra stretch hurt a bit, but it felt good. Especially when Liam changed the angle, because that was when he found the boy’s prostate.

“Fuck!” Calum said, after he moaned loudly.

“Do that again!”

“Does that feel good?” It wasn’t dirty talk. Liam sounded genuinely curious.

“Yes, yes, perfect. Don’t stop!” Calum breathed out.

Liam kept moving his fingers the same way, and Calum really needed someone to touch his dick, and since Liam was too focused on his bum, he wrapped one hand around himself.

His breathing quickened and Calum knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“I want you Li.” He moaned when Liam’s fingers brushed against the sensitive spot once again.

“Are you sure?” the eldest asked.

“Just fuck me already.” Calum spoke, a little too bossy for his own liking, but at least Liam listened.

“Shit.” Liam said, before lining himself up.

It hurt a little more than Calum had imagined when Liam entered him, but he could’ve figured that out with how big the singer was. But Calum forgot all about the pain when Liam found his prostate with the very first try. He hit the bundle of nerves over and over again with every thrust. Liam was trying to be gentle with him, and though Calum had always imagined sex with Liam to be rough, he was glad he was taking it slow. The slow thrusts were mesmerizing and the man’s lips on his neck and back felt very passionate, like they had been doing this for years.

Liam smacked Calum’s hand away from his dick and started pumping it in time with his thrusts, bringing Calum extremely close to the edge.

“Fuck, Liam, I’m close.”

“Come for me, babe.” Liam hotly panted into his ear, and that is what did it for Calum.

The raven-haired lad moaned out his friend’s name loudly, coming all over the mattress beneath him and Liam’s hand.

“Holy shit.” Was all Liam could think of to say when he felt the hot liquid on his hand and Calum’s walls clenching around him. He buried himself deep inside the boy for the last time, his cum filling the stretched hole.

The older lad let himself fall on top of Calum, snuggling his face against his back, which was covered in hickeys, his softening cock still inside his lover.

“Liam?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Liam pulled his head back to look at Calum.

“I love you too.” He said, before kissing him.

 

\---

 

**_Zayn:_ ** _Holy shit._

****

**_Ashton:_ ** _Whats up?_

**_Zayn:_ ** _theyre actually in bed together_

**_Michael:_ ** _who?_

**_Zayn:_ ** _who do u think?_

**_Louis:_ ** _no!_

**_Michael:_ ** _Cal and Li?_

**_Harry:_ ** _go payno!_

**_Michael:_ ** _are they naked?_

**_Zayn:_ ** _theyre not wearing shirts, thats for sure. Dont wanna find out more, im leaving._

**_Zayn:_ ** _can i crash with you haz?_

**_Michael:_ ** _not sure if you wanna see that either…._

**_Zayn:_ ** _could this band be any gayer? Niall, can i come to ur room pls?_

**_Niall:_ ** _im with haz and Mike as well. Elounor is with lou._

**_Louis:_ ** _you can come here, el had to leave already._

**_Zayn:_ ** _thanks lou. We heteros have to help each other out in times like these ;)_

**_Louis:_ ** _who would’ve thought tho. Our little liam._

**_Liam:_ ** _guys, u no i can read this 2 right?_

**_Michael:_ ** _u shoulve kicked him out afterwards if u didnt want this 2 happen._

**_Liam:_ ** _y would i kick my bf out after sex?_

**_Luke:_ ** _yay. So happy for u 2. Dont listen to the rest, theyre just jealous :)_

**_Calum:_ ** _ty luke :) Mike is just jealous bc haz only wants him for the sex_

**_Michael:_ ** _heyyyyyy. Rude._

**_Harry:_ ** _I dont want Mike just for the sex. I thought he did._

**_Calum:_ ** _bro, hes had a proper crush on u since the xfactor days_

**_Michael:_ ** _I hate you Cal._

**_…_ **

****

**_Harry:_ ** _so thats settled. Me and mike are a thing now :)_

**_Niall:_ ** _great, now I feel left out._

**_Michael:_ ** _u can join us as much as u want, cant he haz?_

**_Harry:_ ** _yup. That was fun_

**_Zayn:_ ** _GUYS._

**_Niall:_ ** _ZAYN_

**_Zayn:_ ** _I dont wanna no everything!_

**_Niall:_ ** _shame._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> IM WORKING ON A SEQUAL :) YAY
> 
> Find me on tumblr.
> 
> Abbypd.tumblr.com
> 
> I'd love for you guys to send me prompts


End file.
